


Mikoto Jinba Commits a Microaggression

by CyborgMage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AND I WILL PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE, F/F, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Mikoto is adorable, Mikoto is underappreciated, Misunderstandings, Teasing, Useless Lesbians, Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyborgMage/pseuds/CyborgMage
Summary: Mikoto is used to becoming so absorbed in her academic discussions that she sometimes loses track of her surroundings. Including present company, exactly what races they are, how they might react to what she's saying and her ever so slight massive crush on Eorzea's saviour. Whoops.
Relationships: Mikoto Jinba/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Mikoto Jinba Commits a Microaggression

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently did the Return to Ivalice quests, since I burnt myself out on the 100 Quest Abyss (and the misery of trying to queue as DPS in an underpopulated US server from an EU timezone) while Stormblood was current content, and the moment Mikoto was introduced, I decided she was one of the most adorable things I have seen in a long time and that I wanted to hug her for 37 hours straight, especially when everyone else on the Prima Vista decided to bully her for being a precious little nerd. She then went and called the Viera a "minor race" while my WoL, who happened to be a Viera, was no more than five feet to her right, which, despite the fact that I know Square Enix probably didn't intend that and wouldn't really be able/willing to go and change the dialogue, was really funny. And may have prompted me to want to bully her a little bit as well.
> 
> This is also my first attempt at writing anything even close to romance and/or smut, so here we goooooooo

“Dalmasca has long been known as a melting pot for myriad cultures - where minor races such as the Seeq, the Bangaa and the Viera might - “

Mikoto found herself cut off by someone rather loudly clearing their throat behind her. The Warrior of Light, she could only assume - with some surprise, given her usual tendency towards strong silence. The scholar turned around…

To find herself looking directly at the Warrior, who was standing much closer to her than she remembered. More accurately, in fact, she found herself looking directly at her midriff, given that it was about the only part of the much taller woman which sat at her eye level - to say nothing of how prominently it was displayed by the chest wraps and open leather coat that she wore. Mikoto felt herself begin to blush, especially as the scent of coffee, smoke and aged paper entered her nostrils. She began to crane her neck upwards at a… rather unprofessionally slow pace, her cheeks growing hotter and hotter with every ilm of dark, toned flesh her eyes passed over, until eventually those eyes met with those of the Warrior of Light. They were such a bright and vivid gold that they seemed almost luminous, and they were currently staring into Mikoto’s with such intensity that it almost felt like she was peering into the Au Ra’s very soul. (Which, given the nature of the Echo, was entirely possible.)

“Er - Um… Yes? Did you have a question?” Mikoto stammered. It was something she hadn’t done since her earliest days in the Studium - at least, not while she was explaining something - but she was starting to experience some difficulty keeping her thoughts in order.

“I merely wanted to ask you if you might more carefully consider what you just said.”, the Warrior replied. Hers was a low, powerful voice. It filled whatever room it was used in, it roused whatever hearts needed roused, and hearing it so close to her was currently sending a tingling sensation down the back of Mikoto’s neck.

“Well, I…” She trailed off again. The Warrior slowly blinked, stone faced. Looking into the taller woman’s eyes like this - having  _ her _ eyes looked into like this - was a unique sensation. Mikoto both felt like she needed to look away immediately and like it was the last thing she should do, or even wanted to do. “I’m terribly sorry, but I don’t quite understand what you me-” In a single moment of nervous action, her eyes darted further upwards… and locked on to the pair of hare’s ears sprouting from the Warrior’s thick mane.

“Oh.”

On reflection, Mikoto wasn’t sure how she missed them. The Viera woman’s hair was a particularly vibrant, eye-catching shade of red, and a perfect complement to the rich chocolate colour of her skin. Not to mention that the ears added several ilms to her already considerable height. Her cheeks burned with the sudden realization. She swore she could hear awkward coughing or the shuffling of feet behind her.

“I-I-I meant no offense, of course, ah… All the races that walk the face of Hydaelyn have a rich cultural tradition and an indelible place in its history - I  _ meant _ , moreso, that the, uh, the Viera are… comparatively less widespread, or geopolitically influential than, say, the various Hyur clans, on account of their isolationist traditions and tribal customs…” The Viera, once again, blinked slowly, her eyes drilling into Mikoto. She drew into herself as she began to feel beads of sweat coalesce on her forehead. “Which, of course, you must already be familiar with…”

Slowly, almost solemnly, the Warrior of Light raised her hand. Mikoto closed her eyes and, operating on fear and uncertainty, momentarily braced herself. She wasn’t expecting said hand to be gently placed on top of her head. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked back up to the Warrior’s face in time to see her eyes soften and one side of her mouth curl upwards into a smirk.

“You’re lucky you’re so adorable.”, she said, her voice likewise softer. Warmer.  _ Crooning _ , even.

Ostensibly, she had put her hand on Mikoto’s head for a gentle, reassuring pat, or maybe to playfully rustle her hair. Which, to an extent, she did. What Mikoto  _ truly _ did not expect was the way her fingers, surprisingly dextrous and tender, drifted gently - dare she even say,  _ lovingly _ \- through her hair, or the way her long, almost claw-like nails drew tantalising, electric lines across the surface of her scalp. After a moment, an agonisingly long moment, the Warrior of Light drew her hand back, and nodded to the rest of the group to continue.

Their conversation resumed after a pause which stopped mercifully short of being awkward. Whatever Mikoto had been planning to say was drowned in a sea of emotion. She stood quietly and stiffly as a doll while the rest of the Prestigious Company discussed their plans, and quickly excused herself to her private quarters aboard the airship the very moment the opportunity presented itself.

The rest of her day was spent not so much in work or in study as it was spent gasping and moaning into her pillow, and later in attempting to hide the mess she had made of her bedsheets.

**Author's Note:**

> It has come to my attention that this is the first Mikoto Jinba fic on the site, and I want you all to know that I'm not mad, just disappointed.
> 
> Special thanks again to the [enabling book club](https://discord.gg/EE4qNGX) for living up to their name and for breaking the stupid mental blocks I put on a lot of my ideas with a simple "but what's stopping you?"


End file.
